If the sales tax in your city is $13.1\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$3$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${13.1\%} \times {\$3} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $13.1\%$ is equivalent to $13.1 \div 100$ $13.1 \div 100 = 0.131$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.131$ $\times$ $$3$ = $$0.39$ You would pay $$0.39$ in sales tax.